russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC
October 1, 2012 It is a first on Philippine TV, and for basketball fans and for the sport. Coming off a banner year, which saw the PBA post record numbers all around--ticket sales, franchise profits, TV ratings, you name it--the 2012-13 PBA Philippine Cup (which you can watch on IBC 13) got to be their number one source of income. The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), the longest-running professional basketball franchise in the Philippines, now on its 37th anniversary, on the Kapinoy network IBC-13 thru AKTV. The head office of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) will have more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings has received reports from all its provincial relay stations that basketball fans have facilities for their allowing telecast the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games and more programs from continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations. Also, the sequestered TV network IBC is now a No. 3 behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the survey of Kantar Media. Added that things are looking up for the company as non-primetime sales for programs aired before 5 pm to 12 midnight slot doubled, creative content has been adding P6 million a month to the company's revenues by presenting a different program every night, promising a line-up of captivating new shows with its diverse genres to the PBA board. Compromise the PBA, and they might compromise their own revenue. Quality, fan-based broadcasting TV5 courtesy of your Kapinoy from IBC-13.  Once again, the broadcast partner for the upcoming PBA season is from Sports5 (or AKTV on IBC), and the home court because the broadcasting changes introduced by AKTV on IBC-13 were met positively, fans can expect to feel more love from Sports5 manager Chot Reyes and his crew of play-by-play commentators, game analysts, reporters, and production staff that PBA commissioner Chito Salud is beaming with optimism when asked about the future of Asia's first professional basketball league, talent-wise, at the September 26 PBA pre-season press conference to the trade industry through an event attended by more than 3,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the stars from the network’s upcoming programs. Channel 13 airs the PBA games bought by Sports5, through a new blocktime sales agreement which gives the government-sequestered station P11 million per month with IBC Channel 13 for making gaining viewership in posing a challenge to the established shows of rival networks. IBC-13 has acquired the rights to air the Philippines' professional basketball league under Sports5. The PBA games will air on primetime on AKTV on IBC airing schedule with 4:30-6:30 p.m. and 7:15-9 p.m. every Wednesday and Friday, 4-6 p.m. every Saturday and 3-7:30 p.m. every Sunday. With its four-times-a-week primetime schedule, the PBA games will effectively be the core of IBC-13's programming. The network said that aside from the PBA games which it promises to turn into more exciting, male viewing with the hardcourt action, IBC-13 will reinvent its top-raters like The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 8 p.m.), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 to 7 p.m. and Sunday, 7:30 p.m.), DMZ-TV (Saturday, 7 to 8 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891 on radio), T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10 p.m.) and Born to be a Star (Sunday, 8:30 p.m.) which helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings, while the Viva-produced dramas Esperanza (Monday to Friday, 9 to 9:30 p.m.), the romantic drama series and Dear Heart (Saturday, 8 p.m.), a teen romantic drama anthology series; while the first primetime drama series of IBC called 5 Girls and Daddy (Monday to Friday, 9:30 to 10 p.m.), a light family drama series focusing on their family values. It has also the news programs Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 6:30 p.m.), and News Team 13 (Monday to Friday, 11 p.m.), as well as the children's programs Sesame Street, Barney & Friends and KapinoyLand (Monday to Friday, 11 a.m.), the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break (Monday to Friday, 12:30 to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday, 12 noon to 3 p.m.) and the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star (Saturday, 3 p.m.). Showing the Viva Tagalog movies on weekend primetime: Viva Box Office (Saturday, 10 p.m.) and the Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10 p.m.). Under Canoy, IBC-13 is gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two dominant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. He has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reach of IBC-13 and upgrade its technical facilities. He is expected to allocate as much for its programming. Teleseryes are being produced in such high numbers that TV networks often run out of actors to cast. Channels 2 and 7 air an average of five teleseryes at night, with four more in the afternoon. IBC-13 intends to beef up its new primetime programming in the coming months, more sponsors now line up for advertising spots. Besides showcasing veteran talents like James Yap, Arwind Santos, Gary David, LA Tenorio, and Mark Caguioa, heralded rookies from the 2012 PBA draft are set to make their respective debuts this new season. The changes, Sports5 said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows produced by the network itself. The PBA's executive committee will meet tomorrow to discuss TV5's proposals. The news content of IBC-13's news programs and with Mediaquest's purchase of blocktime hours on IBC-13. What we see on IBC news (Express Balita, News Team 13 and IBC Headliners) are products of the government network people. To answer your question though, yes, their sports news always feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. Their decision is expected to be handed down well before the opening of the league's 2012-13 season last September 30. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. Many PBA talents and production people said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with PBA fans, these games feature crowd favorites, like Barangay Ginebra Kings, Globalport Batang Pier, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Petron Blaze Boosters, San Miguel, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Meralco Bolts, Alaska Aces and Barako Bull Energy Cola. PBA commissioner Chito Salud, welcomed the coming of the PBA because the biggest players, who will use to air the PBA's home station. Joey de Leon returns to IBC after 10 years After almost two decades of working with TV5, Joey decided to return to his home network IBC where he used to work for the comedy shows OK Lang, Iskul Bukol, C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment), T.O.D.A.S., TVJ: Television's Jesters and Back to Iskul Bukol. On his return, Joey recently marked his homecoming in IBC. One of the deciding factors for his move was the lack of project from Kapuso (who he still hosting for GMA's noontime show Eat Bulaga!) and Kapatid. It would be recalled that his last show in TV5 was the Sunday noontime game show Game N' Go alongside Edu Manzano. As his first project and his homecoming, de Leon is one of the gag performers in the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., where she was warmly welcomed as the Kapinoy comeback alongside his best friend Keempee de Leon, as well as Cristine Reyes, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi. T.O.D.A.S. is making waves with its success in the return of IBC's primetime comedy every Saturday. He has been an IBC family through the years: *''OK Lang'' (1971-1974) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977-1981) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1981-1989, 2012-present) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991-1992) *''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1993-1996) *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (1999-2000) 'IBC-13 made the number 1 shows in the number 3 slot' *''Express Balita'' - The Most-Watched Number 1 Primetime Newscast (since October 11, 2010) *Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar *''The Weakest Link'' - The Number 1 Weeknight Game Show (since October 11, 2010) *Richard Yap *''PBA'' - The Number 1 Most-Watched Sports Program (since 1996 and October 2, 2011) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' - The Number 1 Most-Watched Game Show (since October 9, 2010) *Drew Arellano *''Born to be a Star'' - The Number 1 Reality Talent Show for Singing Contest (since September 30, 2012) *Anja Aguilar I watching the basketball like PBA in IBC-13 thru AKTV, if this two networks at war are vying for the number 1 slot, that IBC-13 will surely gets their rival for the number 3 slot. 'Total of IBC-13 Programs' Local Shows (total of 36) :12 of IBC News and Current Affairs (5 newscasts/3 current affairs/4 public service) :Magandang Umaga Ba? :Express Balita :News Team 13 :IBC Headliners :Express Balita Weekend :Pulsong Pinoy :Good Take :Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Snooky :Bitag :Health Line :Biyaheng Langit :3 of Local Educational (2 cultural shows/1 children show) :Tipong Pinoy :Cooltura :KapinoyLand :14 of Local Entertainment (3 primetime dramas/1 horror/2 game shows/1 reality show/2 variety shows/3 talk shows/2 local movies) :5 Girls and Daddy :Esperanza (co-produced by Viva Television) :Dear Heart (co-produced by Viva Television) :T.O.D.A.S. :The Weakest Link :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Born to be a Star (co-produced by Viva Television) :Lunch Break :DMZ-TV :Joey & Teysi :Noel @ Late Night :Showbiz Star :Viva Box Office (Viva Films) :Sunday Sinemaks (Viva Films) :Lifestyle :Chinatown TV :6 of Sports Programs (AKTV on IBC) :PBA (Sports5) :NCAA (Sports5) :United Football League (UFL) (Sports5) :PXC (Sports5) :The Main Event (Viva Sports) :Bigtime Bakbakan (Sports5) International Programs (total 20 imports) :4 Children's Programs :Sesame Street :Bear in the Big Blue House :Art Attack :Barney & Friends :6 Animated Series :Polly Pocket :PopPixie :Totally Spies! :Winx Club :Lalaloopsy :Barbie :3 Japanese Animes :Crayon Shin-chan :Kirarin :Cyborg Kurochan :4 Sports (AKTV on IBC) :NBA :Whacked Out Sports :WWE Bottom Line :WWE SmackDown! :2 Telenovelas :Mar de Amor :Maria Isabel :Korean drama :I Need Romance